Reason
by Mina Miyaguchi
Summary: People are fake, but that girl's positive vibes change me. A little bit too much, but I don't mind because Kim Yerim is a perfect reason to be better. / Ikonvelvet / Junhoe Ikon x Yeri Red Velvet (RV) / Slight! Yunhyeong, Joy, Somi, Tzuyu and Chanwoo. DLDR.
**REASON**

.

.

by Mina Miyaguchi

.

.

 _junhoe, dia orang yang tidak terlalu baik, malas bergerak dan tidak mikirin orang sementara Yeri adalah energi positifnya._

ikon dan Red Velvet lagi. semoga ini mempertahankan kemanisan yang sebelumnya;) saya sarankan membaca "Realize" sebelum membaca ini. And, happy reading, loves.

 _._

 _._

Junhoe menatap segerombolan perempuan yang berbisik-bisik di meja samping dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan dia meninggalkan mejanya yang biasa dan menarik Yunhyeong untuk duduk di samping perempuan-perempuan itu. Yunhyeong senang bisa dekat-dekat Joy, sementara Junhoe tidak tertarik dengan satupun dari perempuan-perempuan itu—sampai anggota geng rumpi mereka yang terakhir bergabung dengan seragam _cheers_ berkerut dan kunciran rambut miring.

Bahkan saat dia terengah-engah dan kelelahanpun Junhoe masih menganggapnya cantik.

"Apakabar calon _flyer_ kita ini?" Joy yang sudah mengurung jauh-jauh impian sebagai _flyer_ lantaran tubuh tingginya sedikit menaruh harapan pada Yeri. Yeri yang sedang mencoba menyelip di antara Tzuyu dan Somi langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dapet!" Yeri memamerkan senyum kura-kura. Dia memang baru saja lolos audisi kecil untuk menggantikan seorang kakak kelas yang cedera. Keempat temannya bertepuk tangan, mengelu-elukan minta ditraktir.

"Ayolah, mie instan juga boleh!" Saeron mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Curut memang kalian semua," keluh Yeri sebelum mengangguk.

"Sip, aku saja yang pesan!" Tzuyu bangkit dari bangkunya. Yeri menoleh ke arah si Tinggi itu dengan tatapan skeptis, lalu dia menemukan sosok Chanwoo sedang memesan di kasir.

"Pantesan rajin si Curut!" ledek Yeri. Ketiga perempuan yang lain ikut tertawa. "Eh, June."

Junhoe menoleh ke samping dengan perasaan sedikit terlalu senang. Dia suka cara Yeri memanggilnya "Ju-ne" bukan "Jun-We". "Oh, Yeri" sapanya kalem seolah baru menyadari Yeri ada di situ. Junhoe melewatkan satu degupan jantung saat Yeri beringsut mendekat ke arahnya.

"Buku fisikamu masih di aku." Yeri berbalik sebentar. "Aih, lupa tas kutinggal di sekret,"

"Balikin habis turnamen saja," saran Junhoe. "Aku tidak akan bertemu fisika sampai liga selesai."

Yeri mangut-mangut. "Eh, omong-omong ini Yunhyeong yang kemarin nembak Joy, ya?"

Junhoe nyaris tersedak minum yang sengaja diseruputnya untuk menghilangkan kekakuan semetara Yunhyeong—dan Joy—langsung ingin berada di manapun selain kantin sekolah saat itu. Saeron dan Somi tertawa keras sampai Tzuyu yang sedang memesan makanan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kamu gak salah orang," Junhoe mengklarifikasi.

"Sori, deh. Aku'kan kepo karena ketinggalan berita saking latihan terus." Yeri menatap Yunhyeong dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Junhoe kurang suka.

"Biarkan saja, Yunhyeong tahan banting, kok."

Yeri memamerkan senyum kura-kuranya. Junhoe suka.

.

.

.

Yeri masih memakai seragam pemandu sorak berkerutnya saat Junhoe lewat di depan halte dan melihatnya. Cowok itu berhenti dan menatap langit abu-abu yang seolah siap menangis. Junhoe bimbang apakah Yeri mau diantar pulang atau tidak tapi saat petir menyambar dan Yeri terlonjak ketakutan, Junhoe bergegas membawa sedan-nya mendekati halte.

Junhoe menurunkan kaca, dan memanggil Yeri. Cewek itu membuka matanya kebingungan.

"June, kok belum pulang?"

Ini memang sudah nyaris malam. "Anak basket habis rapat anggaran," jawab Junhoe. Yeri mengangguk. "Yuk, kuantar."

"Rumah kita jauh, lho." Yeri kelepasan. Dia memang menanyakan alamat Junhoe—bahkan diam-diam mengunjunginya karena rumah Junhoe dekat rumah Somi di kawasan perumahan elit. Untungnya Junhoe tidak bertanya kenapa Yeri bisa tahu dan malah memasang ekspresi galak—paling tidak menyeramkan yang pernah Yeri liat.

"Gak apa-apa. Anak perempuan gak boleh sendirian jam segini."

"Anak perempuan gak boleh naik mobil cowok jam segini!" balas Yeri. Junhoe heran kenapa setitikpun dia tidak marah pada Yeri.

"Kamu gak mempercayaiku?"

Yeri menggeleng.

"Tidak artinya tidak percaya atau tidak artinya _tidak_ tidak percaya?"

Yeri ingin berdebat lagi tapi suara petir kembali membuatnya nyaris melompat.

" _See_ , lebih baik kamu kuantar pulang."

Yeri akhirnya naik mobil Junhoe saat petir menyambar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Junhoe menyetir lambat—terlalu lambat. Yeri menatap Junhoe dari pantulan yang diciptakan kaca mobil.

"Kau suka denger radio?" Junhoe berininsiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Suka _request_ malah!"

Junhoe menghidupkan radio mobilnya, menemukan siaran radio remaja yang sedang membuka _request hour_. "Kita tepat waktu."

"Ih, tapi Yeri gak punya pulsa."

Junhoe merogoh kantong celana OSIS-nya yang dikecilkan. "Pakai hapeku."

"Gak apa-apa, nih?"

Junhoe mengangguk.

"Junhoe _add Line_ Yeri, ya."

Junhoe mengangguk lagi. Biasanya dia marah kalau ada yang seenaknya dengan ponselnya. Dia orang yang tidak terlalu baik, malas bergerak dan tidak mikirin orang. Semua seolah berubah sedikit demi sedikit semenjak Junhoe menemukan Yeri menambah coretan di tembok parkiran sekolah yang penuh tulisan murid-murid SMA mereka—termasuk Junhoe.

 _ **School sucks. Seniority sucks. Life sucks**_ **. -J**

Junhoe ingat menulis kalimat itu saat dia terlalu kesal karena nyaris gak bisa ikut turnamen. Alasannya terlampau bodoh untuk logika Junhoe; karena seorang kakak kelas gak menyukai pembawaannya yang cuek seolah tidak niat berada di tim. Padahal Junhoe yakin dia bahkan lebih baik dari sebagian besar anak kelas sebelas.

 _ **Everything is suck when you don't see it in a bigger scale. Bener gak bahasa inggrisku? Haha, pokoknya untuk kamu yang saking kesalnya sampai curhat ditembok mending makan coklat aja biar gak bete! –Y**_

 _Bahkan saat menulispun dia cerewet_ , batin Junhoe. Semenjak saat itu dia memperhatikan hal-hal kecil dari Yeri. Yeri memiliki energi positif di sekelilingnya, mudah dekat dengan kakak kelas dan berisik. Berkebalikan dengan Junhoe. Junhoe hanya bersuara keras kalau bernyanyi, sisanya dia kalem dan sekali-sekali berbiara lebih panjang untuk menjatuhkan orang.

"Mereka akan mulai bacain _request_ sebentar lagi."

"Iya," Yeri mangut-mangut. "Rumah ketiga ya, June."

Junhoe mengangguk. "Ini rumahmu?"

Yeri mengiyakan dengan senyum kura-kuranya. "Makasih, ya, June. Kamu penolong."

"Sama-sama,"

"Dadah, June. Tetep dengerin radionya, ya!" pesan Yeri sebelum dia bergegas masuk rumah. Hujan memang masih deras.

" _Nah, kita akan membacakan request secara acak. Pertama kita punya dari Kim Yerim,"_

"Anak itu memang hoki banget." Junhoe berdecak.

" _Aku request lagu Zion T yang "Eat" buat June yang berkali-kali bantuin aku. Karena tadi Yeri liat kamu cuman minum, padahal kamu latihan terus. Semangat June, jangan lupa makan!"_

Junhoe menahan senyum lebar sejuta _dollar_ -nya yang jarang. Dia mengetik sebaris kalimat untuk cewek yang baru saja ditambahkan sebagai temannya di _Line_.

 _ **Makasih, Yeri. iya, nanti June makan.**_

Karena Kim Yerim adalah alasannya berubah. Termasuk melanggar kebiasaannya untuk gak menyentuh makanan saat malam.

.

.

.

gak tau kenapa saya senang banget:"D untuk Nara yang mengagetkan saya dengan reviewnya. Lol, kamu cepat review dan memboong juga evolvirea terimakasih33 you're all such cuties~3 untuk guest aku tahu itu elsa-,- hahaha pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca. ayo budidayakan RNR. mungkin saya mengetik lanjutan untuk dua manusia manis ini;p hehehe


End file.
